ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Manson Murders
' Manson Murders' is the twelfth episode of the third season of Ghost Hunters. Summary The team meets David Oman, who says he has experienced paranormal activity at his house, which is near the site of the 1969 Manson Family cult murders. During the house's construction, he says, a man heard voices and footsteps descending a staircase and felt a cold breeze across his shoulders. Jeff Mandel claims he heard footsteps cross the hardwood floor in the living room and climb the steps to the dining room. David adds that he saw murder victim Jay Sebring in the master bedroom, pointing to the driveway. Liz Rigsbee insists she heard footsteps in the guest room and felt someone sit on her bed while she slept. Chris Fleming, a friend of Jason and Grant, helps with the investigation. In the guest room, Steve and Dave Tango detect an EMF spike and can't figure out what caused the window blinds there to move. Jason, Grant and Chris hear a loud bang from the kitchen, but they don't know what caused the noise. After Chris checks the K-2 meter's batteries, the team notices cold spots, and the machine goes haywire in the master bedroom. In the guest bedroom, Chris and Dave pick up more activity on the K-2 meter, and when Chris asks the entity to lower the temperature in the room, it starts to fall. After analyzing the footage, Dave Tango and Steve meet with Jason and Grant and play audio clips that sound like people crying out in distress. Jason and Grant inform David of the team's personal experiences and present their evidence. Jason says there is paranormal activity in the residence, and David thinks the investigation validates his suspicions that his house is haunted. The team heads to the motion-picture studios built by Charlie Chaplin in 1917, where they meet Johan Filla, an employee. He shows them the roofline, where he saw a dark figure wearing a top hat and coat; the hallway near the stairs, where a door was observed opening and closing by itself, and where a woman was seen walking through the door; and the soundstage, where people have heard voices coming from the catwalk and have seen a dark-complected man with a handlebar mustache. In the barn, Dave Tango thinks he hears someone whisper, "Tango, Tango," and he and Steve hear strange noises while making EVP recordings. After analyzing the footage, Dave Tango and Steve play an audio clip from the barn that sounds likea leak in the building's hydraulics system. They look at the image Jason and Grant caught on tape, and Steve says there have been many reports of a woman on the soundstage. Jason and Grant reveal their findings to Johan. They show him the image they recorded and explain that whatever caused it would have to have been three feet off the floor. They share Steve's research and conclude that the details support the studios' claims of paranormal activity. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes